


Solitudes:  Daniel's thoughts.

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Gen Work, Missing Scene, Relationship(s), Tokra Flats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-18
Updated: 2003-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Daniel's thoughts about his friend.





	Solitudes:  Daniel's thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Unbets'd, thoughts in Drabble form

  
Author's notes: Unbets'd, thoughts in Drabble form  


* * *

Solitudes: Daniel's thoughts.

### Solitudes: Daniel's thoughts.

#### by Debi C

Date Archived: 03/18/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Tokra Flats, Drama, Angst, Relationship, Gen story, Drabble, Missing Scene  
Characters/Pairings: Dr. Daniel Jackson     No Pairing         
Rating: G  
Spoilers: Solitudes  
Permission to archive: TheBoy  
Series:   
Notes: Unbets'd, thoughts in Drabble form  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Stargate, but the characters own part of me.  
Summary: Daniel's thoughts about his friend.

* * *

How could I have been so stupid? Of course, it makes perfect sense. Two gates, the same point of origin. Dial your own number, busy signal. A blind man could see it. 

But where are they? It s a big planet. If they're here, why haven't they contacted us? Jack and Sam, the two great communicators. Jack the survivor, Sam the brain. Surely if anyone can be all right, it's them. 

Antarctica? They're okay? No, Jack's not. He's hurt, bleeding internally. He's so cold, so still. Not Jack. Not my friend, I don't have many. I can't spare you, Jack!   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Debi C


End file.
